Daybreak
by Krism
Summary: Will has just returned home, this is a morning after story but with a scene inserted of his homecoming. Basically WE fluff. R


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, it all belongs to Disney and thanks to the wonderful minds of Terry Rossio and Ted Elliot. _

**A/N:** This is my very first fic be gentle, but all reviews are welcome. I want to dedicate this to all my FF girls! Especially Sheils, since without her I probably would have never have done this, and also Leah who is my special editor and gave me the seal of approval, thanks queenie ;). Love you girls!

**Daybreak**

A cool breeze circulated through the Turner bedroom as fragments of light slowly peaked over the horizon. The chilled air reached Elizabeth Turner as she lay soundly asleep in her bed. The thin cotton sheets covered her body up to just over her bosom and her bare arms shivered underneath the kiss of the wind. Another small gust entered the room causing Elizabeth to stir. A smile spread over her face at the feeling of a delicious ache throughout her body which reminded her of the previous night's occurrences.

For ten years she had yearned for her husband. She had craved his company, hungered for his touch and longed to express their love in every form possible. She wanted to look into his deep brown eyes every night before surrendering to sleep and every morning before welcoming the day. She knew she wasn't the only one experiencing these desires, for Will had dreamt of her every night just as she had of him. Now, finally, those ten years were behind them and they were able to have the life they had always hoped for.

As dusk settled in, the Turner family walked hand in hand toward their home. The warm candlelight greeted them as they entered the house and Elizabeth was grateful that the servants obediently left them for the evening. Supper passed quickly since, not surprisingly, none of them had much of an appetite due to the overwhelming events that had just occurred. The family congregated in the sitting room to continue their reconnection while the fireplace provided them with light and warmth. Elizabeth was happy to find that Liam and Will seemed to ease into a conversation after the few awkward moments on the beach. It was easier when her capricious son finally began to hear, first hand, the stories that had made him love and idolize his father. Will related his tales enthusiastically, proving to be quite the story teller, while also calmly and eagerly accepting the interruptions Liam offered, with pride shining through every feature on his face. Elizabeth, meanwhile, was content to fade into the background keeping her eyes fixated on her husband. She'd laugh from time to time at Liam's sudden excited outbursts, but mostly, she stared at Will. She gazed at his smile, his eyes as they seemed to dance when they reflected the fire's light, his handsome face, all of him.

Elizabeth could hardly believe that it was Will there, with their son. She could hardly trust that the warmth on her hand was real and was being provided by his hand, not simply her imagination. As the hours passed, Liam could no longer keep his eyes open and although at first he had chosen to sit closer to Elizabeth, throughout the course of the night he moved toward Will and had managed to fall asleep with his head leaning on his father's side. Will bent over slightly to move a lock of hair from his face and stayed still observing him with a small smile playing on his lips. It wasn't until he felt Elizabeth move that he looked up.

"We better get him to bed," she whispered softly standing over her two precious men.

"Thank you," Will replied his voice full of emotion, as his eyes bore into hers.

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side in a motherly fashion, catching his meaning, and smiled as she reached up to caress Will's cheek.

"Thank _you_" she answered with as much emotion as he had just expressed.

Will rose up slowly as Elizabeth held Liam in place to prevent him from falling over on the sofa. Will then turned to pick up and carry his son to his bed. After removing his shoes and placing the blankets over him Will stayed by Liam's side for a moment as Elizabeth stood right behind him.

"I wish the day had more hours," Will said, turning to his wife.

"We have the rest of our lives" Elizabeth replied as she began to walk backwards out of Liam's room. Once they passed the door Elizabeth turned and led him to their bedroom.

They passed the threshold of their own room and closed the door securely behind them. Will stayed at the door observing his surroundings as Elizabeth walked over to the night stands lighting small candles that were already in place then took a seat on the bed. Will walked over to her slowly and bent to one knee at her feet, taking her hands in his.

"I can hardly believe this is real," he whispered, as if his voice could break the moment and make the illusion disappear.

"I've had that feeling all night," Elizabeth smiled as she squeezed his hand even tighter. "But this is real," she said, placing a hand on his face reassuringly causing Will to close his eyes to relish her touch. "We made it," she whispered as she raised her other hand to run her fingers through the curls that fell around his neck.

Will opened his eyes slowly to see her brown orbs staring intently back at him. He rose to his feet and met her lips slowly. Their kiss intensified as one of her hands tightened the grip on his neck and the other pulled his shirt to bring his body towards her. He stepped back when air was necessary and raised his hands to cup her face, taking in every delicate feature and smiling at the fact that her already pouted lips were now swollen and red from his kiss. Elizabeth slid off from the bed to stand before him, bringing her hands to the waistband of his trousers to remove his shirt. She lifted the material from his body rather quickly and Will laughed as he lifted his arms to help her remove the shirt completely. She knew her actions were almost desperate but it had been ten years since she had been allowed to worship his body and she couldn't help but be anxious.

After his shirt had been discarded, Will lowered his neck down to capture her lips in another kiss while he pushed down her dress off her shoulders, her anxiousness seemed to brush off on him as he fought with the laces of the dress to remove it completely. When he finally achieved this, she was left in a very thin shift before him. He took her figure in as the moonlight from outside exposed her shape for him. He tenderly ran his hands down her shoulders to the outer lining of her breasts and down to her hips which were slightly wider than he remembered, but she was perfect and even more beautiful than she had been in his memories. He kissed her again, more forcefully, wrapping an arm around her slender waist and lifting her on to the bed, kissing down her neck and lifting the shift up her legs to her waist. She lifted her body to aid him, and finally the garment went over her head. Their hands and lips roamed each other's bodies, exploring and learning again every valley, mound and crevice. Ten years of passion and need were, now, being fulfilled as two bodies and souls intertwined to express a true and faithful love that they had nurtured and protected during the their time of separation. Now they were able to savor the pleasure and enjoy the ecstasy that they had been denied for so long.

At last, Elizabeth was going to know what its like to wake up next to her husband. She stretched her arm out to his side of the bed, searching for the warmth of his body but was surprised to feel the cold sheets in place of Will. She immediately opened her eyes and for a fleeting second she feared the bliss of the previous night had been another cruel dream, but when she turned toward the window Elizabeth saw her partially clad husband looking outside toward the ocean, with the wind picking up, causing his chocolate curls to move ever so slightly. She draped a sheet around her body and carefully tip toed over to meet him wrapping her arms around him and placing her palms on his chest. She craned her head around to place a kiss on his neck.

"You ruined my plan," she teased.

"And what plan was that?" Will asked, now relaxing under her touch, after being slightly startled. He turned to face her and enveloped her in his arms.

"I fully intended on waking you as a proper wife should, and what I had planned did not require you to put your trousers back on!" she said with a flirtatious smile as she tugged at the fabric of said article of clothing.

"What a fool I am," Will joked as he hugged her tighter.

"I know," she replied playfully, after a pause she looked into his eyes and noticed a hint of uneasiness, suddenly she wondered why he had risen from bed so early, "What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

Will offered a half smile, "I'm just not used to sleeping through the night and past daybreak,"

"What else?" Elizabeth probed, still not convinced, as she raised her arms around his neck to play with his curls.

Will's smile widened to reach his eyes as he marveled at the fact that even after ten years of separation she knew him better that he knew himself.

"I had a dream," he said simply, "That I was still on the Dutchman, and that the curse hadn't been lifted," he bent down to kiss her forehead, "Ironic isn't it? All the time I was away, I dreamt of you every night, and now that I'm back …" his voice trailed.

"You _are_ back," Elizabeth interjected bringing her hands to his face, "You are here with me and our son; you _are_ home," she leaned in to kiss his lips softly to emphasize her point.

Elizabeth looked at him and grinned deviously, immediately causing Will to return the smile. She began to take steps backwards toward the bed; the sheet that she had wrapped around herself was now loosening.

"And if you need to be reminded of this Mr. Turner, I will be more than happy to take on the task of _showing _you the advantages of being home, and I guarantee satisfaction."

Will laughed pulling her towards him to kiss her passionately; he picked her up and in three strides reached the bed where he plopped her down playfully causing her to bounce and the sheet to fall partially from her upper half.

"Will!" she squealed causing him to laugh even more.

"Mrs. Turner, I do believe I will be requiring your services," he said with mock seriousness, continuing her game. Elizabeth smiled like a Cheshire cat and pulled him down toward her, turning their positions so that she was on top, straddling his waist. She began to trace kisses down his jaw line to his neck and then to his chest when he suddenly pushed her back slightly causing Elizabeth to open her eyes wide with surprise.

"What about Liam?" Will asked concerned, not wanting to forget about his son his first full day home.

Elizabeth smiled brazenly, "Don't worry love, unlike his father; he most certainly can sleep well past dawn."

"Well then," Will replied satisfied with this answer, "don't stop."


End file.
